User blog:SPARTAN 119/Rap Battle 2: The Terminator (self-titled series) vs Akemi Homura (Madoka)
Another ERB, this time only using one obscure anime character (albeit one from the same series as last time. The theme this time: Time Travelling Badasses: West vs East The Terminator VS Akemi Homura BEGIN!!! The beat sounds a bit like the beat from 00:20- 00:40 in this Terminator I expected a challenge when I was sent back on this mission Instead I find a little girl with a heart conditionBefore she got her powers, Homura was in hospital for a heart condition. Go back to your Homu-HomeFan nickname for Akemi Homura's apartment, Homura's nickname "Homu-Homu", and spend some time with your lesbian lover Homura is arguably implied to and widely portrayed by fans as having a lesbian interest in Madoka Kaname Because you won't be able to after I terminate your mother! Basically how the Terminator tried to eliminate John Connor in the first movie. I can survive anything your throw at me, just try and attack Go ahead shoot me, cause just like Kyubey.... I'll be back!Kyubey, arguably the antagonist of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, is in Episode Ten shot by Homura with a handgun, only for him to come back to life seconds later. The "I'll be back" is one of the most famous quotes from the Terminator movies Akemi Homura Come at me, tin man, you don't scare me I'll shoot your ass down in a hail of RPGs!RPG- rocket propelled grenade, one of hte military weapons stolen and later used by Homura in the anime. Homura is capable of using her time manipulation powers to fire multiple rockets at once. You may be a killing machine, but I've still got you outgunned And if you're from the future you should know I already won! I've got my ordnance locked onto your exact location, I'm bout to drop a bigger bomb than Salvation! A movies the fails to sell tickets is often referred to as a "box office bomb". Terminator Salvation, the most recent Terminator movie, is generally considered the worst. (Homura fires a barrage of missiles at the Terminator) Terminator (Walks out of the flames, now a metallic endoskeleton) I told you I'd be back, and I've got your in my laser sight I'm impervious to your firepower, call me Walpurgis NightWalpurgis Night, or Walpurgisnacht is a powerful "witch" (monster in the Madoka anime) which proves resistant to all of Homura's weapons, even anti-ship missiles and hundreds of C-4 charges. The character Walpurgisnacht is itself named for a day in German culture ssociated with witchcraft. Your Goddess Madoka Kaname, Homura's best friend (and possibly love interest), literally attains godlike powers at the end of the anime.won't save you now, so don't bother to pray The end for you is nigh, this is your Judgement Day Obvious reference to Terminator: Judgement Day. You cannot hide, From my electronic eyes Come fight with me if you want to die! A reversal of the famous line "Come with me if you want to live." Face it Homura, I already beat ya, But I'll make your death quick, Hasta La Vista! Again, this one should be obvious Akemi Homura (Returns in a time warp) I'm coming back in time, ready to bring the hurt I bring an arsenal with me, you can't even bring your shirt!Time travel in the Terminator universe can transport only the person and no other items, not even clothing. I got a pocket fulla rockets and a battery of artilleryHomura has a pocket dimension to store her stolen weapons, including rocket launchers, mortars, and missile batteries You may be robotic superweapon, but I'm a one-woman military! I'm bringin' the hate With my Type 88,Refers to the Type 88 land-based anti-ship missile, a missile used by the Japanese Self-Defense Force, which Homura steals from the JSDF and uses in the anime. Rainin' down fire and sealing your fate. Try to come back again, and you'll be annihilated, This battle's over, consider yourself terminated! Who Won? Who won? The Terminator Akemi Homura Lyric Meanings Category:Blog posts